A Hero's Second Chance
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: Ichigo has lost everything, his friends his family, everything. That all changes after he meets a man named Paradox. "Care for a gum drop?" Rated M For brutal violence and bloody scenes oh and possible lemons.


**A/N: Now you're probably thinking what the hell is this? This is not Youkai and Death or The Strawberry Decimo, but this is something I've been trying to come out since last year but never had the balls to get past Ichigo and his Hollow agreeing. So with out delay A Hero's Second Chance.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Ichigo was on his knees, battered and beaten. He couldn't believe it, after everything he had done for these people, after taking down Aizen, after vanquishing Ginjo, after obliterating Juha Bach, they saw him as a threat. Not only that, but they saw his loved one as threats.

He looked at the battle field with a glance. So many had died fighting by his side.

Inoue.

Chad.

Ishida.

Urahara.

Dad.

Rukia.

Yoruichi.

Renji.

The Vizards.

All of them, all of them were dead. They had decided that no matter what they would fight by him, and now they were dead. "I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun, if I had any say in this I would have never begun this situation." A voice told Ichigo. Ichigo looked in front of him and saw that Kyoraku was standing in front of him.

"I know, I know." Ichigo said in a low sorrowful tone. He looked behind him and saw two Soul Reapers carrying two figures. No… Not them…

"Leave them out of this. They have noth-" Kyoraku held out a hand to stop Ichigo. "I'm truly sorry for this, Ichigo, but Central 46 has spoken." The two figures were sent in front of Kyoraku. The figures were Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Kyoraku drew one of his blades and held it to his side. "NO, PLEASE GOD NOOOO!" As Ichigo pleaded Kyoraku slashed horizontally.

Seconds before it happened, Yuzu and Karin gave him a teary smile and their final goodbyes. "Goodbye Ichi-nii, we love you."

With that the deed was done and their heads fell in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock. He began to shed tears for his two sisters and make threats to all of Soul Society. "YOU BASTARDS!" He roared in fury. "I WILL RIP YOU ALL TO PIECES!"

**_I can't believe it, but I agree King. NOW CALL OUT MY NAME! _**His hollow shouted

"**DARKEN THE SKIES, DIABLO DE LA LUNA!**" Pure killing instinct took over as he roared his hollow's release. He first went after Kyoraku, his new form shocking the Soutaicho of Soul Society.

Ichigo had two bull-like horns extending a foot beyond his face. His usual hollow mask now formed a helmet. His bright orange hair had grown to the small of his back. Red tufts of fur encircled his wrists and ankles; it even went around the area of his collarbone.

Ichigo held Kyoraku by the neck, slowly increasing the pressure of his hold on his former ally. "**You brought this on yourself, you could have left them all alone and taken me in, but no you decided that Central 46 was more important. Well guess what, after I'm done you will all wish you had defied those old farts and slain them.**"

Kyoraku felt no regret as he knew this would have been the outcome. Ichigo going into a rage and killing them all. He smiled inwardly as he felt Ichigo flick his wrist, instantly snapping the man's neck. "**Goodbye Kyoraku, you were a good man, but you had to be stupid didn't you?" **Ichigo dropped the corpse in his hands and turned to the shocked shinigami in front of him. He sneered and charged a cero between his horns. "**Cero.**" The ball of red energy that had formed released into a beam and decimated the forces infront of him.

"**Time to kill the rest, and have vengeance.**"

Weeks had passed since then and Ichigo sat on the bank of the river that his mother had been killed at. He had lost the light that had once filled his eyes. He simply stared at the running water and wished that he could just die. It was all he wanted to join his friends and family in oblivion.

"My, you look down. Care for a gum drop?"

Ichigo slowly turned to face the source of the voice that had spoken in such a cheerful tone. "Whoever you are, I don't really give a fuck. If you want to fight fine, but I'll only give you one warning. I. Will. Kill. You." He said in a cold and distant tone.

The person was an elderly man in a white lab coat. He had a British accent and in his hand he had a bag of gumdrops. "Is that any way to speak to the man who is will to give you back three of the most important people you care about?" He asked in a tone that annoyed Ichigo.

"What do you mean? YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS OR I END YOU!" Ichigo was up in the blink of an eye with the man's neck in his left hand.

The man gave Ichigo a flat look. "I meant exactly that, but in return you must help another person on his own quest." Ichigo growled at the man and tighted his hold.

"You think you have the power to kill me. You can't kill a being that has died so many times that Death has become bored with him." Ichigo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then they narrowed and glared at the man in front of him.

"What is it you want…"

"Call me Paradox, Professor Paradox. I merely wish for the help of one who has experienced the loss of everything. You were the perfect candidate seeing as you had lost everything you loved and sought to protect. You are the only one that could possibly teach a young hero the true meaning of failure as you can't always win." Paradox told the young man in front of him. Ichigo let his head hang and let the man go.

"Fine, now what did you mean when you said 'give you back three of the most important people you care about'?" Ichigo asked with a saddened expression.

Paradox looked over to the side and pointed. "Why don't you look for yourself my young friend." Ichigo obeyed and went wide eyed. "Imposs…ible"

In front of him were three very confused girls. Two of which were Yuzu and Karin, while the other was Inoue. "Ichi-nii?" His two sisters asked as they saw his worn body.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue was in the same state as the girls as she looked at his battered body.

"H-h-how?" Ichigo turned to Paradox and asked. Paradox smirked and replied.

"Simple my boy I brought them forward in time from hours before Soul Society came to now. Now as for the next part…"

"Of course, as Dad always said… A Kurosaki never goes back on his word."

Paradox smiled as the young hybrid said those words. "Well then allow me to send us all to another place and get us acquainted with the young man you shall be helping, shall we?" Paradox then took out a gold pocket watch and clicked it and in a flash of light they were in a new area.

The area was a town and on a sign saying "Welcome to Bellwood"

"Umm…Paradox where are we?" Ichigo asked looking up at the mysterious man.

He smirk and replied like before. "Your new home, young Ichigo. Your new home."

* * *

**A/N: Now that this chapter is over let me just tell you i do plan on getting help from a pretty popular guy that has done three ben 10 and bleach fan-fictions, but I will not tell till next chapter cuz i still need him to actually help and say yes.**


End file.
